Follemos a la escoria mientras los otros no están
by Kanami Szekely
Summary: One shot Xanxus x Squalo Mientras los demás miembros de los Varias se fueron de Vacaciones, Xanxus aprovecha la soledad de la casa para pasarla con Squalo


Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Amano

Squalo:- VOOOOIII ¡SUELTAME ESTÚPIDO JEFE! ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS VOLVIMOS!? TENEMOS EL JET PRIVADO VARIA VAMONOS O SUELTAME QUE ME VOY SIN TI, VOOOOIIII- Gritaba el tiburón mientras Xanxus le jala rudamente del cabello por la mansión Varia, nadie podía oírlo ya que no había nadie allí, después de todo se habían marchado todos de vacaciones, se suponía que ellos también e incluso se habían llevado el jet privado de los Varia para ellos dos solos, así que Squalo no entendía por qué solo habían dado una vuelta y luego vuelto cuando todos se fueron.

Xanxus: -Cállate escoria, haz lo que yo te digo cuando te digo y listo, no debo darle explicaciones a una basura como tu- Sentencio y antes de que pudiera quejarse lo lanzó contra una silla, el tiburón estaba listo para morder cuando vio que delante de la silla había una mesa para dos llena de comida y velas, además de que el cuarto estaba iluminado con velas y rosas, Squalo se sonrojo y con el ceño fruncido dijo.

Squalo: VOII! ¿Por qué rayos hizo todo esto jefe estúpido? ¡No es su estilo! – Intento burlarse para ocultar su sorpresa y su gusto al ver eso, pero solo se llevo una patada de Xanxus.

Xanxus: -Lo hizo la basura de Lussuria porque lo ordene ¿crees que no te veo cuando te bañas que siempre tienes velas? Además siempre te quejas de que nunca cenamos juntos maldita basura, así que en vez de romperte la puta boca un con golpe decidí romperte otra cosa- Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él y bebía vino, Squalo enrojeció y le lanzo con una servilleta.

Squalo: -¡VOOIII! ¡ENTONCES ME ESPIAS, MALDITO JEFE PERVERTIDO!- Le dijo acusándolo mientras sacudía su espada para todos lados –NO DEJARÉ QUE ME ROMPAS NADA MALDITO Y ESTUPIDO JEFE- Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse, entonces Xanxus le jalo de su largo cabello y lo sentó en sus piernas en contra de su voluntad, antes de poder quejarse el jefe de los Varios le dio un demandante y rudo beso el cual Squalo comenzó a corresponder poco tiempo después mientras su jefe le mordía los labios y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

"Voy a violarte por toda la casa" Sentencio Xanxus sin darle lugar a las quejas de su peli largo amante ya que al segundo siguiente le beso colando su lengua. Con una mano lo sujetaba de la cadera y con el otro tiro todas las cosas de la mesa al piso y puso a Squalo sobre ella mientras que este le abrazaba con las piernas y le correspondía el beso mordisqueando una que otra vez los labios y lengua del otro como forma de reproche y queja ante sus palabras.

Pero de un momento a otro Squalo quitó a Xanxus de encima y este lo miro molesto pero Squalo tomo su largo cabello y huyó mientras el moreno lo seguía bastante enojado por haber huido.

El peli-blanco se metió en el cuarto del Jefe y cerró con llave para luego tumbarse en la cama.

Squalo: -VOOIII ¡Si entra mi trasero estará en problemas!- Justo entonces la puerta se abrió, alguien había disparado a la manija rompiendo está y claramente ese alguien era Xanxus, quien no estaba muy feliz por lo que había hecho su peli-largo.

Xanxus: -Vas a pagar basura, voy a romper tu trasero hasta que grites de placer pidiendo que siga- Le dice mientras se acerca a él y se va quitando la ropa, por su lado Squalo le apuntaba con su espada y vociferaba que lo dejará en paz y que la mesa se hubiera roto y por eso huyo, aunque según Xanxus no eran más que excusas.

Se acomodo sobre Squalo que trago saliva y simplemente dejo que el jefe hiciera lo mismo que siempre y que a pesar de negarlo frente a él, lo que le encantaba.

Comenzó besando y mordiendo su cuello, asegurándose de dejar marcas muy notorias en la piel de su tiburón, lentamente fue bajando mordiendo los pezones aún sobre la ropa y así fue bajando hasta la entrepierna, le dio varias lamidas y luego volvió a subir dando lamidas y besos por todo el cuerpo del peli-blanco, hasta que este se canso y se quitó la ropa.

Squalo: -¡VOOIIII! ¿¡Cuánto JODIDO TIEMPO VAS A ESTAR JUGANDO!? ¡NO ME EXITES PARA TARDAR 30 AÑOS!- Le reclamo a lo que una fuerte nalgada y un mordisco en los labios fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta así que opto por callarse por ahora y observar como el jefe se quitaba la ropa.

Una vez estaba desnudo volvió a atacar el cuerpo del menor a lamidas y besos, marcando aquí y allá el cuerpo del otro, queriendo marcar bien su territorio, ya todas sabían que Squalo era de Xanxus pero a él le gustaba resaltar ese hecho. El moreno dio solo una o dos lamidas a la entrepierna del menor, no sentía deseos de jugar hoy, solo quería follarselo todo el día, además los otros no estaban y no regresarían pronto por lo que tenía varios días para jugar con el cuerpo de Squalo a su antojo por lo que simplemente lo dio vuelta y lo puso en 4 patas.

Xanxus: -Voy a entrar de una sola vez basura, tu culo ya está acostumbrado y no me importa si te quejas, no pienso parar- Le advirtió y lo penetró de una sola vez haciendo que Squalo lanzará un gran gemido y jadeara un poco, de dolor y de placer mezclados, Squalo tenía que admitir que a veces era algo masoquista por culpa de Xanxus que le hizo acostumbrarse al dolor del sexo, o al menos al dolor del sexo con él.

En medio segundo el oji-rojo ya había empezado a moverse de forma ruda y brusca dentro del oji-gris haciendo que este gimiera y gimiera, escapándosele más de una vez el nombre de Xanxus, cosa que encantaba a este ultimo y hacía que lo penetrará aún más fuerte y brusco.

El moreno bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su tiburón y comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente y al ritmo de las embestidas provocando que el otro perdiera su voz de tanto gemir pidiendo por más y gimiendo el nombre de Xanxus mientras este sonreía y observaba la espalda del otro perlada de sudor como se arqueaba de arriba abajo y como se estremecía cada vez que lo embestía con fuerza y lo masturbaba. Luego de estar 15 minutos tal vez Squalo se corrió en abundancia manchando la mano del jefe y sus sabanas, este ultimo (el jefe) retiro la mano y la lamio hasta dejarla limpia para luego llevarla de nuevo al miembro de su peli-largo y retirar los rastros de semen de él para también lamerlos, al mismo tiempo Squalo movía sus caderas al mismo tiempo que el pero le reprendió cuando hizo eso, aunque no asustaba a nadie con su carita roja, el ceño no tan fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y perlado en sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ante tal visión Xanxus salió del interior de Squalo y lo obligo a sentarse sobre él, lo tomo del trasero y lo hizo bajar con fuerza hundiendo nuevamente todo su miembro en el interior del mismo, nuevamente Squalo gimió pero esta vez lo hizo pegando sus labios al oído del jefe quien comenzó a mover más las caderas del tiburón que más que complacido ayudaba. El peli-blanco lo miro y fundieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso mientras ambos se movían más rápido y Xanxus volvía a masturbar a su uke gritón, quien al haberse corrido hace nada estaba muy sensible y cualquier tacto le excitaba y aquel tacto tan brusco que su moreno le daba lo excitaba aún más por lo que no tardo mucho en correrse de nuevo y en apretar aún más a Xanxus en su interior lo que provocó que este se corriera dentro de él con un gemido ronco.

Se acostaron en la cama y Squalo se quejó un poco porque el oji-rojo se corrió dentro y ahora sentía como el semen caía por su entrada y manchaba las sabanas, el mayor le dijo que se despreocupara que ya había manchado antes las sabanas así que las cambiarían mañana o quizá un día antes de que los otros volvieran, Squalo se quejó un poco pero se acurruco en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su amante y dejo que estos los envolvieran para poder dormir.

La paz le duro poco a Squalo ya que a la media hora Xanxus lo estaba persiguiendo para follarlo, por lo que terminaron teniendo relaciones en la ducha, la tina, la cocina, el cuarto de Squalo, el de Levhy, en fin, por toda la casa tal como Xanxus había dicho y eso solo en el primer día, el peli-largo no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a solas con el jefe y sin los otro allí.


End file.
